1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to car seat tables, and more particularly pertains to a car seat table adapted for securement by a conventional seat belt on a central horizontal portion of a rear vehicle seat. Vehicle occupants, especially children, in the rear seats of a vehicle require a table or tray for the convenient support of beverages, foods and other items. While some conventional vehicles are provided with beverage holders disposed on the back portion of the front vehicle seats, these holders are located out of the reach of small children when they are wearing their seat belts. In order to overcome this problem, the present invention provides a car seat table including provisions for the support of foods, beverages and other items.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of car seat tables are known in the prior art. A typical example of such a car seat table is to be found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,163,287, which issued to B. Barnett on Dec. 29, 1964. This patent discloses a vehicle tray having a plurality of circular openings for holding beverage containers and having a flanged support bracket adapted for mounting on the transmission hump of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,696, which issued to H. Priesman on Mar. 8, 1977, discloses a tray for use in an automobile provided with folding legs adapted for mounting over the transmission hump of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,341,418, which issued to A. Chappell on July 27, 1982, discloses a car seat table foldable for storage beneath a vehicle seat. U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,004, which issued to A. Chappell on Nov. 16, 1982, discloses a folding car seat table having a mounting bracket including a pair of weighted bags adapted for engagement over the transmission hump of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,524,701, which issued to A. Chappell on June 25, 1985, discloses a car seat table having a pair of spike flanges for engagement with a vehicle carpet over a transmission hump and including a tray having a peripheral upstanding rim.
While the above mentioned devices are directed to car seat tables, none of these devices include an upper and a lower tray secured in spaced parallel relation by a tubular supporting frame adapted for securement by a conventional vehicle seat belt. Additional features of the present invention, not contemplated by the aforesaid prior art devices include the provision of beverage container receiving openings having removable inserts with radially inwardly extending resilient fingers for supporting a variety of different diameter beverage containers. Inasmuch as the art is relatively crowded with respect to these various types of car seat tables, it can be appreciated that there is a continuing need for and interest in improvements to such car seat tables, and in this respect, the present invention addresses this need and interest.